bleachfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Band 15: Der Beginn des Todes von Morgen
Kapitelliste * Kapitel 124: Crying Little People – Weinende Jungs * Kapitel 125: Insanity & Genius – Genie und Wahnsinn * Kapitel 126: The Last of a Void War – Das Ende eines sinnlosen Krieges * Kapitel 127: Beginning of the Death of Tomorrow – Beginn des Todes von morgen * Kapitel 128: The Great Joint Struggle Union – Das große Kampfbündnis * Kapitel 129: Suspicion (for Assassination) – Verdacht (eines Attentats) * Kapitel 130: Suspicion (of Tears) – Verdacht (Tränen) * Kapitel 1.17: soreyuku hoshiboshi no tame no zensokyoku – Eine Ouvertüre für die vom Weg abkommenden Sterne Inhaltsangabe Uryu erinnert sich an seinen Vater und Großvater und ihr unterschiedlichen Ansichten zu den Quincys und die Warnung seines Großvaters, den Sanrei Handschuh nur als allerletzte Möglichkeit abzulegen. Kurotsuchi will Uryu jetzt doch als Versuchskaninchen und Uryu legt den Sanrei Handschuh ab. Uryu kann durch das Ablegen des Sanrei Handschuhs die Reishi der umliegenden Gebäude absorbieren und schießt einen sehr starken Pfeil ab, der zweite schießt Kurotsuchi den Arm ab. Mayuri setzt sein Bankai ein und Uryu schießt in dem Moment einen dritten, noch mächtigeren Pfeil ab. Mayuri hat ein riesiges Loch in der Brust, er verflüssigt danach zornig seinen Körper um entkommen zu können. Nemu bietet Uryu ein Gegengift an, da er durch Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo vergiftet worden war und er nimmt es an. Er verlässt den Kampfplatz und steigt die Treppen zum Senzaikyu hinauf, oben wird er von Kommandant Tōsen mittels Suzumushi betäubt. Ichigo, der beim Bankai-Training ist, wird von Zangetsu aufgefordert, aufzustehen und weiterzukämpfen. Momo steckt den Brief ihres toten Kommandanten in ihre Brusttasche, während Renji aus seiner Zelle ausbricht und Kira von Gin befreit wird. Sentaro und Kiyone erstatten Kommandantin Unohana Bericht über Hanataros Festnahme, während Uryu in der 4. Kompanie aufwacht und dann mit Chad und Ganju über die Gründe ihrer Festnahme spricht. Ichigo kämpft mit Zangetsu weiter, nachdem eines der Schwerter zerbricht. Orihime, Yumichika, Yachiru, Ikkaku, Maki-Maki und Kenpachi sprechen in der 11. Kompanie über Ichigo. In der 10. Kompanie wacht Rangiku auf und jemand von der 10. Kompanie meldet, dass Hinamori geflohen ist. Bei ihrer Zelle stellt Hitsugaya fest, dass sie mittels Kido ausgebrochen ist und will sie vor sich selber retten. Ichigo badet nach seinem ersten Tag des Bankai Trainings in einem Onsen, der zur seiner Überraschung seine Wunden heilt. Als Yoruichi(in ihrer Katzenform) ebenfalls in den Onsen steigt, wird er von ihr aufgeklärt, das Urahara ein ehemaliger Kommandant sei. Vor der Baracke der 3. Kompanie treffen Izuru und Gin auf den wenig begeisterten Hitsugaya, ehe aber er sein Schwert ziehen kann, trifft Momo ein, die ihn mit seinem Schwert bedroht. In dem Rückblick erfährt man, das Izuru, Momo und Renji an der Akademie in einer Klasse waren. Während einer Feldübung, die von Sechstklässlern (unter anderem Hisagi) angeführt wird, werden die Schüler von Riesenhollows angegriffen, die ihren spirituellen Druck verstecken konnten. Außer Hisagi werden die Sechstklässler getötet und Momo, Renji und Izuru greifen Hisagi unter die Arme. Als sie umzingelt werden, erscheinen Aizen und Ichimaru (damals noch Vizekommandant unter Aizen) und retten die vier. Kategorie:Manga Kategorie:Mangabände